The New Generation ( Ever After High children )
by elizebeth.in.wonderland
Summary: A story about the children of the students of Ever After High. All my characters, my friend helped me write this.
1. The Charming Queen

**{{First fanfic, yay!^^}}**

_**A**_ dream swirled into the girl's mind. She walked into the steps of her new school. A new year, maybe some good could come of it. She looked around, everyone laughing, some cheering at the entrance of the girl. One walked up to her, narrowing his eyes.

"You'll never be good as anyone here, Emma." Whispered the boy, taller and bigger than her. She tried to talk, nothing would come out. She gasped for air.

"Emma,_ Emma! __Emma_!"

Her head darted up, her dark hair frizzy and flying all over the place. "Wha- Jasmine?" She blinked. "What are you doing here?" The brunette looked at her best friend, Jasmine White. "How'd you get in here?"

Jasmine giggled, her knees at Emma's feet. "Oh! You're mom let me in! I thought we could carpool to school, but you weren't awake. Scarlett's here, too." She nodded, straightening her frilly white blouse.

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm not even dressed." Emma said, as Jasmine stood up.

"Mhm, I know."

"Can you leave? I mean- Just my room. So I can dress?" She raised an eyebrow, throwing her purple and blue quilted sheets from her.

"Oh! Right." Jasmine nodded, stepping out from her door and closing it behind her.

Emma laughed, "Thank you," She said, pulling off her gray nightdress and throwing on a t-shirt. _She's so weird. _Thought the brunette, smirking and pulling on her boot-cut dark jeans.

"So! Another year!" Jasmine said through the door.

"Mhm," She murmured, brushing out her hair with a piece of ribbon in her mouth.

"Aren't you hexcited, Em?" Said Jasmine, as Emma started braiding her hair.

She sighed, tying her hair. "Eh, I guess.." She opened her door, than sat back on her bed as the other girl hopped into the room. Emma bent down, pulling on her silver Doc Marten's, lacing up the ribbon laces.

"What's wrong?" She cocked her head, narrowing her eyebrows.

"I..." She sighed. "Guess I'm just nervous." She cracked a smile. Being daughter of a Not-So-Evil Queen and Prince Charming was difficult... She never felt like she fit in. But, she always thought her mother, Raven, was different. Nobody ever talked about it, but Emma felt like her mother had rebelled... Not in a bad way, but.. Raven's not very evil! Clearly not, as her relationship with Dexter, Emma's father, was stronger than-Well, anything!

"Alright... Are you ready?" She smiled, clicking her heels together, her polka-dotted flats clicking.

A nod and her hand was grabbed and being dragged down the stairs. "Hey- Jazz, I can't run as fast as you!" She laughed, as they reached the end of the stairs.

"Finally! I thought we were going to be late." Said Scarlett Darkerius, another of her friend's. Her dark hair under a beanie.

"Me too!" Giggled Jasmine.

"Alright," Said Emma, taking the black backpack from the table. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" She waved to her parents, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh! Good bye!" Her mother stood up, rushing over to her daughter and hugging her shoulders, her dark and purple hair in a ponytail behind her back. "Stay safe, Emma." She nodded, "Promise?"

Emma nodded as well, "I promise, mom." She smiled, hugging her mother, as she pulled back and walked out the door with her friend's.

"Ah! So super hexcited!" Cheered Jasmine, smiling.

"Yeah-Wait, where's the car?" She asked.

"Oh, we're not really using a _car." _Said Scarlett, smirking.

"Wha- You said we were carpooling, Jasmine."

"Eh, more or less." She said, snapping her fingers as sparkling dust formed around them.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, looking at the sparkles. She was answered with giggling and spinning around, as another loud snap was heard and they appeared at the door to their school. "What happened?" She asked the blonde, raising her eyebrows, still slightly dizzy from the trip.

"Something mother taught me! A trick she learned in Wonderland!" Jasmine giggled, her blue eyes twinkling. She was the daughter of Madeline Hatter, the Mad Hatter's daughter, and Knight White, a white knight from Wonderland. Her hair was light blonde, and her skin also pale, and she stood shorter than Emma.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. She should've known. "I see," She smiled.

"Let's get inside, it's hot out here," Said Scarlett, pulling open the door as the air coniditioning greeted them.

Emma nodded in agreement, walking inside the familiar school. Would her nightmare come true? She didn't see the boy in sight. She blinked, than smiled.

"I've got to go meet Daisy! We're going to work on Che-myth-stry together!" Jasmine giggled, waving to her friends.

"Have fun." Said Emma, waving back to the blonde, smiling. "So, Scarlett, how are you?" She turned to the aubern haired girl.

Scarlett sighed, "Uh, I'm fine." She nodded. "How about you, Emma?"

"I'm alright, too... Really, _really _nervous is all.." She cleared her throat. "I haven't seen you in awhile! Everything alright with your parents?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they're fine.." She sighed. "It's just... No, nevermind."

"Oh, come on! I want to know!" Emma said, scoffing.

"It-I..." She sighed again, "Mom's..." Scarlett motioned around her stomach.

"Pregnant?" Emma gasped, looking at the redhead.

She nodded.

_"Again?"_

Another nod.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett." She frowned, pulling her arms around her friend and hugging her.

"I don't really want a second sibling is all..." She said, leaning into her friend before pulling back. "Crimson's already a huge pain in my butt..." She sighed, complaining about her older brother. "Dad wants to name this one..." She shuddered, "Leeroy."

"_Leeroy?" _Emma puffed her cheeks, holding back any laughter.

"It's alright, you can laugh..." She sighed, folding her arms.

She burst out laughing, loudly echoing through the hallway. "S-sorry! But... Leeroy?" She said, calming down.

She nodded again, "Yeah... I don't know where he got that idea." She smirked, giggling quietly herself.

"It... Yeah... Do they know it'll be a boy?"

She shrugged, than nodded. "Yes. I really don't want to be the _only _girl in my family... Well, aside from mom, anyways."

"I know,"

"Oh, I've got to go... Dad wants me." She said, running off to the General Villany classroom.

Emma stood alone in the room, biting down at her lip. She walked up to her purple locker, pulling and twisting the lock until it clicked. She pulled out her books, but than blinked and put them back. She didn't even know her new schedule. She turned her back and looked down the hall.

"Hello," Said the voice she knew would come. She was afraid what would happen, even though she'd rarely spoken to him.

She jumped, her eyes closing as she bit her lip, turning around to face the boy. "Hi, Dashing."

Dashing White. Apple White and Daring Charming's son. Daring, when Dashing was little, left Apple for someone else... Although nobody ever knew _who _he left Apple for, as Apple was quite nice. His hair was black, which Apple envied, but she loved her son no matter what. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh... nothing." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"You seem... Kind of... Tense" He nodded.

"Yeah.. Just nervous, I guess."

"Alright... Well, have you gotten your schedule?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_No, _I haven't." Even with them being-what-cousins..? She still wasn't sure if he actually saw her as anything more than someone who wasn't as good as him.

"It's alright," He said, "I've got it here.. You'd be surprised how many people have forgotten their's," He pulled his blue backpack from his shoulders and reached inside. "So, you're Emma Charming, right?" He dug around inside.

She nodded, "Yeah... I'm your cousin, remember?"

He gave her a nod this time. "I know," He finally pulled a folder from his backpack, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear and narrowing her eyebrows at him. Why was he being so nice? Wasn't he suppose to hate her? She blinked and cleared her throat, flipping open the folder and scanning her schedule. "Oh, hey, Dashing, do you know how the new Headmaster is doing?"

"New headmaster?"

"Yeah, Jasmine told me that they replaced Milton Grimm, too tough on the students," She explained, "Hasn't he been replaced with Giles Grimm? Milton's brother?"

He squinted his eyes, than said, "Yeah, I think so... Can he finally speak in a normal language?"

Giles Grimm, the new headmaster, was previously cursed to only speak Riddlish, the Wonderlandian languange. Emma nodded, "Yes... I think my mother and Jasmine's mom helped reverse the curse."

"Oh! Really?"

A nod. "Yep." She shut the folder, smiling a bit. "Who's your roommate?"

He grinned, "I believe it's Felix Cheshire -"

"-Kitty Cheshire's son?" She interuppted, he nodded. "Good luck," She stifled a laugh, smirking.

"Why?"

"He's a Cheshire Cat, Dash, he's a huge prankster, isn't he?"

He nodded, than looked at his feet. "This year will not be easy,"

"Sorry," She laughed. Maybe, even though he had Daring Charming's blood in him, he was a good person.

"It's alright... Hey, maybe, since you're my cousin and all, you wouldn't mind sitting with me for lunch?" He offered.

She bit down on her lip, smiling. "Well... Uh, sure." She nodded, "Thanks, Dashing."

"Eh, you're welcome. People don't really seem to like me.."

"Really?" She blinked, "Me neither." She shook her head, than lightly punched his shoulder, "Hey, we can be outcasts together." Emma laughed.

He smirked, nodding. "Yeah. Nothing better than outcast cousins from the same-ish-story."


	2. Big, Bad Blood

_**S**__**carlett**_ took a deep breath, looking in a mirror in the Girl's Restroom. Her talk with her father was not helping the situation. She knew she'd grow to like having another sibling, but she didn't know what to think at this second in time. She looked at her strong jawbow, her eyebrows... She never realized how much she looked like her mother. One of the only thing's different, is she had piercing brown eyes.

Her parents were Cerise Hood and Malchior Lucifer Darkerius. Cerise, is still, hiding a secret that only a few people know, including Emma Charming's mother, Scarlett, her father, and Cedar Wood(Cerise's roommate when she was in high school). Cerise is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood _and _the Big Bad Wolf. Malchior was a decendent of the Jabberwocky. That made Scarlett decendent of Little Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf, and the Jabberwocky... She had lots of big bad blood running through her veins, the only good was from Little Red.

That got her thinking, who was _her _roommate? She blinked, squinting her eyes in the mirror before taking another deep breath, grabbing her backpack and pushed open the door, walking into the hallway. _"Oh!" _She exclaimed, bumping into someone and dropping her open backpack, her sketchbook and books piling out. "I'm.. I'm really sorry.." She murmured, looking up to see who she bumped into.

"It's fine," Smirked a boy with light purple hair. "_You're _Scarlett Darkerius-Hood?" He raised his eyebrow, kneeling down and helping her pick up her things.

She sighed, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I expected you to be more... Well, Big-Bad-Wolf-y." He handed her the dropped books, standing up.

She blinked. "What?"

"I mean, your mother _is _Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf, isn't she?"

_Oh Grimm... Oh Grimm, oh Grimm... Someone else knows? _She bit her lip, blinking. "What?" She repeated.

"My mother knows, you know."

_"Excuse me?"_ She stood up straight, dusting off her hoodie.

"Oh, silly me... My mother is Kitty Cheshire," He smiled his Cheshire Cat smile.

"And your point is?"

"My mother knew about your mother's secret... Tried to expose her actually." He looked down at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Listen, if you tell anyone-And I mean, _anyone, _you will not wake up to see the morning!" She growled, squinting her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey... No way would I tell a word!"

She narrowed her eyes, looking up at him. "You promise?"

He nodded, pretending to zip his lips.

She bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "Thank you... You seem to know my name, who're you?"

He smiled, "Me? Oh, I am Felix." He held out his hand, which was covered by a pair of black ripped gloves.

"Hello, Felix." She hesitated, before carefully shaking his hand.

"It's wonderlandiful to meet you, Scarlett."

"Yeah..." She sighed.

He pulled up her hand, but instead of kissing it, he sniffed it. She narrowed her eyebrows, scoffing. "Hm," He started, "You're around fifteen?" He smiled, "I am too."

She nodded, "Uh-huh, how did you-"

"-I'm a _cat _person, Scarlett, I have my talents, you have yours."

"Alright.." She took a deep breath. "You're not as annoying as I pictured you," She admitted.

"Oh? But, you have only just met me."

"I tend to know a lot about a person within the first few minutes of meeting them, Felix."

He clapped, "Wonderlandiful, Scarlett."

She smirked, "Thanks, I guess.."

"So, who's your roommate than?"

She looked at her sneakers, "I.. I'm not sure."

"Oh? Than lucky for you, _I _do know."

"Than why did you ask me?"

"To see if you knew."

She squinted, "Who is it than?"

"Emma Charming."

She smiled. Her roommate was her best friend? This couldn't get any better. "Oh,"

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's really great, actually," She said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me, you know?"

"Oh, well. You are quite welcome, Scarle-"

"Oh, Grimm.. I-I've got to go.." She interuppted, smiling. "But, uhm," She backed up, hitting a wall and giving a nervous giggle. "Uh, this was a nice talk! See you later!" Scarlett saw him half-smile and give a wave, before she ran off. She would be late for class if she didn't hurry.

She ran down the hall to the Cooking Class-ic classroom, swinging open the door. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, catching her breath as she walked over to her seat.

The teacher, Jasmine's mother, Madeline Hatter, smiled. "Oh, Scarlett! It is _fine! _You know, being late isn't something to worry about," She said, smashing an egg into the bowl and leaving the shells. "Actually, there is nothing to worry about in my class!" She giggled, pouring a bag of flour into the mixing bowl, having it fly everywhere, including in her mint-and-purple hair.

Scarlett nodded, "I-... Yes, ma'am." She replied, as Madeline gave her a look, mainly because she did not like being called 'Ma'am'.

Madeline huffed, than smiled as the class began.

After class, Scarlett walked out the door after everyone else had left. It was time for one of the hardest things, greeting her roommate. Her and Emma were the best of friends, but being roommates would be hard-very hard. Emma had no idea about Scarlett's secret-Or her mother's secret, actually.

She bit her lip, her small sharp teeth pressing against her lower lip as she walked down the hallway, her backpack over her shoulder. She stood in front of her door that read, _Scarlett __Darkerius-Hood and Emma Queen. _Emma must've had them change 'Charming' to 'Queen' on the nameplate. Not that the girl had anything against her father, but she didn't like being called 'Charming', it didn't fit her.

She knocked on the door as it swung open quickly.

"Scarlett!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her arms around her.

"Hey-What's got you so perky?" She asked, hugging her friend back around the shoulders.

"I-You know Dashing?"

"Dashing White? Your cousin?"

She nodded, a bright smile across her pale face.

"What about him?"

"Well... You know, he's really not _so _bad." She smiled.

"Really?"

Another nod.

"_Wow.." _She sighed, never too fond of the White's-or Daring Charming, to be honest.

"I mean, he's my cousin, and he's actually not a bad guy... I guess, I'm just happy to know that not all my family dislikes me... because of my father, you know?"

She took a deep breath, "Em, are you okay?"

She laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"I just... was wondering." She didn't actually know why she asked. Maybe because she herself wasn't too happy.

"Are _you _okay?" Emma asked, looking at her roommate.

Scarlett blinked. No, she wasn't really okay. She was scared, upset.. and... crushing..? She shook her head. "Just a little stressed," She cracked a smile, before quickly shutting her mouth, as she didn't want her teeth showing.

"Oh... Well, I'll invite Jazz over, a tea party always makes you feel better." Emma suggested, smiling and grabbing her silver MirrorPhone, quickly tapping on it.

She was right, a tea party _did _always raise her spirits. But, she thought she was too scared, too stressed-Too _confused _to feel better right now. She took a deep breath, trying to smile and cheer herself up. She knew this year would be hard, but she never knew how hard.


End file.
